William Goto
William Goto (後藤 ウィリアム, Goto Uiriamu) is a half-American, half-Japanese Pro-Hero. Formerly a criminal and vigilante, he has cleaned up his act. He is most commonly known by his Hero alias, Hacker Hero: Cyber Punk (ハッカー ヒーロー: サイバーパンク). He is considered by other pro-Heroes as a Hero who dangerously skirts the edges of the law and is often looked upon with mistrust. Appearance William is a thin, lanky man with an almost gangling build. He has a messy, floppy mohawk of sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes. His left ear is pierced with three silver hoops: one in the lobe and two in the helix. His right ear is only pierced with a single silver hoop. William has an edgy and punkish look to him. There are dark circles under his eyes and his skin is very pale. His civilian attire usually consists of t-shirts, combat boots, and ripped jeans. His hero costume follows the punk theme, consisting of combat boots, pants, a black t-shirt, and studded leather jacket. He wears finger-less gloves while in costume. Most striking about his Hero attire is the helmet that completely encapsulates his face: it is made out of a black, reflective material and features hundred of small projectors that enable William to project images and words across the face of the mask. He commonly reacts with sarcastic or humorous phrases and images, commonly projecting phrases like LOL to mock others. He uses a custom set of brass knuckles while in costume, inlaid with the phrase "poor impulse control." Personality William was a highly cynical and jaded man. His attitude made him anti-social and his strong opinions and unorthodox views on society caused him to clash with many people. He claimed that he saw the worst in society: a status quo enforced by propagand mouthpiece Heroes. Like Hero Killer: Stain, he believed that Heroes who worked for money and fame were frauds, and, going further, that the majority of society was composed of selfish pretenders and naive defenders of the status quo. Most controversially, he has agreed with some of the Hero Killer's sentiments. As a result, William was looked down upon by other Heroes, sometimes viewed with unveiled distrust or disgust. William, himself being a former criminal and vigilante, operated loosely with the law: sometimes he skirted the edges, and others, he nevertheless at times has bent or outright broken the law - all in the claim of justice. He oftentimes assisted criminal activities covertly, using them to catch a greater number of criminals or take down an organization from within. For this, he was widely criticized as being permissive of the very behavior Heroes have sworn to stop or - worse - corrupt. He was knowledgable and familiar with the criminal underworld and knew the modus operandi of various related crime. Unlike other Heroes, William seldom clashed with high-profile villains or cases, instead preferring the world of hardcore or organized crime, which he felt that most heroes forget about. To him, the ends justified the means, and he brushed off criticisms with that philosophy. Despite his disgust with modern Heroes and distrust of "the system", William was nevertheless a kind and heroic man under his gritty outer shell. He was idealistic and open minded, treating man, woman, Heroes and Quirkless as equal. To the impoverished and homeless of the areas he patrolled, he displayed great mercy and charity. William believed that a Hero should be responsible for the well-being of the neighborhoods or area he/she patrolled, and as such, fostered close relations with members of the community. Even towards villains, criminals, and other evil-doers, William was fair - if harsh - in his judgment and dealings. While he distrusted many of his fellow Heroes, he had some respect for the Police Force, and often left them clues at crime scenes. On more than one occasion, criminals have turned up on the steps of police offices bound, gagged, and battered into submission. William was blessed with a cunning and shrewd, albeit highly paranoid, mind. He spoke with a rough accent that marked his status as a foreigner. William was trilingual, as he understood English, Japanese, and Spanish. History Early Life William was born in Brooklyn, New York but moved to his mother's hometown of Kagoshima following the divorce of his parents. Quirk and Abilities 'Hacking '(ハッキング Hakkingu): Relationships Ryo Kurosawa Cyber Punk took Ryo on as an intern, which was considered notable as the elusive hero had never taken on an intern or protege before. At first, their relationship was tense and filled with strife, as their differing philsophies clashed. After being exposed to the people that Heroes sometimes forgot, Ryo started to come around to his teacher's lessons. A particularly negative meeting with retired pro-Hero Captain Amazo forged a strong bond between mentor and student. Giran Cyber Punk's relationship with Giran was professional and business-only. In return for information and access to illegal goods and equipment, Cyber Punk often looked the other way for Giran's lesser crimes. However, he has at times intervened and interrupted Giran's activities. Heroes Cyber Punk had a complicated and confrontational relationship with other Heroes. While he openly despised many, he was also highly respectful of others, namely All Might. Vigilantes Cyber Punk was very approving of vigilantes, being an ex-vigilante himself. He was willing to assist vigilantes in the field. As with the police force, he often left clues for vigilantes. Trivia * William's name and hero name are references to cyberpunk pioneer William Gibson and the genre of cyberpunk itself. ** His helmet is a reference to the helmet worn by Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo and the one worn by the protagonist of the video game RUINER. ** The phrase on his brass knuckles, "Poor Impulse Control" is a reference to the cyberpunk novel Snow Crash by Neal Stephenson. Category:MistAtom Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Quirk Users